Finding Peace
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Did you ever felt the need to escape? Did you ever felt like you needed a new beginning? Well, I feel like this everyday. I am broken, I am weak but I will fight for my inner peace. I will fight for my rise and when I will be whole again, i will keep on fighting for those who do not have strenght of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Here I stand before all society. Before my parents. this one minute will draw my future and if I make the wrong choice… Well, basically I have to deal with it. I see my parents in the front row. They are smiling. How could they be so proud of me when they know that I will never choose Abnegation. I will never see them again. I can feel my heart aching for them. I want to stay with them, I really want but Abnegation doesn't feel like home… So I made my choice.

I let the blood drip in the dauntless bowl and breath.

-Dauntless !

Cheers errupt in the room, but all I see are the eyes of my mother. Full of tears and full of Happiness.

-I Love you, she mouthed.

I nod and then went of of the stage to join my new faction. My new family.

**Okay, it IS short, but I promise my chapters will be longer. I just want you all to know that this is my first English fanfiction so their will be errors of grammar, but I am doing my best. thanks very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Running. I felt my muscle awake while we ran through the stairs. Alive, I feel so Alive. The feeling of running in unity with the other Dauntless is breath taking.

-Enjoying yourself, Abnegation ? Asked someone.

I look at my left and see a boy the same age as me. he's tall, dark skin and has the most contagious smile i've never seen. I can,t help but to smile back at him.

-I'm Kimberly hale, I said.

-Amadi, he said.

I nod and focus on the others before me. they stopped at the bottom of the trains track. Amadi, funny name. I should ask him what it means lately.

-Come on Kimberly, climb ! yelled Amadi from the top of the tracks.

Stop zoning out Kim or you'll never make it. I start to climb, but stoped at mid way. I Heard the trains horn. Shoot ! I climb faster, trying hard to catch the train.

-Come on kim, you can do this ! yelled Amadi.

I can't hear him anymore. All I hear is the pulse of my running heart. I have to make it, I have to make it. Finally I'm on the top, but the trains is almost gone.

-Run !

I follow Amadi's lead and run after the train. Quickly, he jumps on the train. i feel my tight's muscle trembling. I can do this. I run faster and finally I can get a hold of the train.

-On the count of three !

I look at Amadi. he is holdinh onto my hand.

-One… two… THREE !

I propel myself with all my might and made it. I landed in the back of the car panting like crazy. I look at Amadi. He start laughing like he is insane and I can,t stop but laugh with him. Wow, what a trill !

Amadi sat beside me and rest his head on the car's wall.

-You are a good runner.

-thanks, I said immitating his position.

We didn,t talk much after that. I take on my surrondings and see that we are only six transfers. I shouldn't be suprised. After the war, things got pretty messed up in Dauntless. They had to gain the trust of the other factions and it wasn't easy, but eventually they got their trust. It's been three years now and everything is fine.

-What is the meaning of your name ? I ask to Amadi.

He looks right before him admiring the view of the city.

-It means Free man, he says smiling. This is why I got this tatoo.

He lift the sleeve of his black shirt and point at his forearm. There is an open cage and a bird flying out of the cage. I can't help myself to touch it and feel the embossed design of his forearm.

-It is so beautiful, I said smiling at him.

He nod and we went back to looking outside.

Some times later, Amadi got up.

-We need to jump, we've arrived, he says heading to the open door of the train.

I follow him like the other transfered. Amadi Jumped and then I jumped with a bit of difficulty but I managed to survive. We were on the top of an old building.

-Over here initiates ! Shouted someone.

We began to gather.

-Faster!

I push through the crowd to see who was talking. It was a man. A young and a muscular man. The kind of man you don't mess with. He was a bit scary with his piercing in the eyebrow and his tattoos on the neck.

-Welcome to dauntless, he said looking at us. I am Eric. I will be the trainer of the transfer's ones. In Dauntless we value courage more than anything else and the entry is right here…

He looks behind him. Oh… we have to jump.

-Who will jump first? He asks.

Nobody moves. I slowly raise my hand and make my way to the front.

-Oh how nice of you to volunteer, he says sarcastically. A stiff nothing less…

I hear people laughing, but I do not reply, even if it hurts a bit. I go on the ledge. It is pretty dark down there. I take a deep breath, and then jump. free, I feel free. I hear nothing but the wind and feel nothing but the fast beating of my heart. Sadly, it is not long before I hit a net. I look around and see a young man trying to help me off the net.

-What,s your name initiate? he asks when I am on foot again.

-Um… Kim, I say.

-First Jumper, Kim! He screams.

Everybody claps and I can help to feel proud. The young man looks back at me and smiles.

-My name's Four. Welcome to your new home.


End file.
